Neverest Dağı
Neverest Dağı is the last section of the training program for new cadets. It is considered as Graduation from the FusionFall Academy. It is a platform set high above the level of the rest of the Cartoon Network universe, surrounding which there are statues of various heroes from Dexter'ın Laboratuvarı and Powerpuff Girls. From the warp entrance a long walkway, along which a number of Cartoon Network personages are lined up, leads to a pavilion over a round table, around which there is a circular path where the various guides and their adherents stand. At the far side, Lady Rainicorn forms a bridge to warp the player to Mahalleler of Townsville, where the real fighting against the forces of Fuse will begin. Öğrenci Mezuniyeti Neverest Dağı (a pun on Mt. Everest) is an area used for graduation from the Academy, the third part of a player's training for the endless fight against Fuse. Here various NPCs congratulate the incoming player for completing the Academy, and Computress sends the player on several missions to meet the four guides (Ben, Edd, Dexter, and Mojo Jojo). After picking one, deciding the course they will follow through the game, players warp to Sektör V via the Lady Rainicorn bridge, with the help of Major Glory and Finn, and begin playing the game. Hatalar Several glitches have been encountered with Neverest Dağı. Many players were becoming trapped in the area after warping to buddies in the Academy. When players encountered this problem, it became necessary for them to email the FusionFall management, asking for a relocation. The FusionFall team finally fixed the problem and players could no longer warp to a friend in the Academy. Furthermore, there had been several occasions on which Mojo Jojo had been absent from Neverest Dağı. At length, this bug was also fixed. Görevler Several missions are available in Neverest Dağı before the player can graduate, all given by Computress relating to meeting each of the guides: *"Meet Ben" *"Meet Mojo" *"Meet Edd" *"Meet Dexter" *"Graduation" NPC'ler From Cartoon Network Shows * Toonami - TOM *''Dexter'ın Laboratuvarı'' - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Bilgisayar, and Major Glory *''Powerpuff Girls'' - Mojo Jojo *''Ed, Edd ve Eddy'' - Edd and Eddy *''Samuray Jack'' - Jack *''Kod Adı Afacanlar'' - Numara Beş *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Eduardo *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Grim and Fred Fredburger *''Flapjack'in Müthiş Talihsizlikleri'' - Flapjack *''Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien'' - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Büyükbaba Max *''Adventure Time'' - Finn, Prenses Ciklet, and Gökkuşağı Atı *''Generator Rex'' - Rex *''Sym-bionic Titan'' - Lance, Ilana, and Octus From FusionFall *Aidan Emberlink *Alfonso Fearfang *Amanda Sacredprincess *Jonny Ramone Nanolar Most of the Nanos included are under further development. Three of them you get during your training. Jake, Rigby, Mordecai, and Rath are now actual nanos. In the picture to the right, a statue of Valhallen, one of the justice friends who were members of a major branch of the organization on Mt. Neverest. *Finn *Rex *Uzaylı X *Jake *Rigby *Rath *Mordecai *Ultimate Big Chill *Way Big Eşyalar On Mt. Neverest there are many items: ''Ben 10'' *DX Mark10 *Kevin's Car *Rustbucket3 ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Cannon *Dex-Bot *Robots ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' *Pickup Truck *Cardboard Tent Mt. Neverest *Temple/Stadium *Table *Floating Chairs *Nano Containment Units (Dex-Labs) ''Powerpuff Girls'' *Mojo's Tank ''Kod Adı Afacanlar'' The *MOSQUITO Statues *Monkey Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Super Cow Statue (Cow Alterego) (Cow & Chicken) *Green Squeaker Statue (Billy alter ego) (Billy ve Mandy'nin Korkunç Maceraları) *Sam-R-I Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *White Tiger Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Capital G Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tiki Torch Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Living Bullet Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krunk Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) Category:Training Locations Category:Retro'da Mevcut Olmayanlar